Ua Hopu: Additional Scene and Coda
by Merl Laurence
Summary: My ONESHOT take on the 'aftermath' of Steve's return in S2:E22. Predominantly Steve and Kono moments. Sorry Steve/Kono fans, this one's unrequited and a bit angsty.


Ua Hopu: Additional Scenes and Coda

Disclaimer: I don't own H50.  
Spoilers: S2:E22, Ua Hopu

Summary: My ONESHOT take on the 'aftermath' of Steve's return. Predominantly Steve and Kono moments. Sorry Steve/Kono fans, this one's unrequited and a bit angsty.

A/N: So I know, there are a lot of these, I figured I'd add mine to the pile, albeit a little belatedly. As such, I'm sure there are a lot of overlapping themes with other author's takes as well. I apologise in advance for any of that. Also, the second part of this oneshot references my other fic _Ha'alele: Missing Scene. _So please read that fic if you haven't yet._ Harleyzgirl _left comment on that fic that got me thinking about a companion piece once Steve returned. This is the result, so thank you _Harleyzgirl_!

# # #

Dillingham Airfield  
Honolulu

Adam Noshimuri stands before Steve, his gun wavering slightly between WoFat and himself and Steve honestly can't blame the guy.

If their situations were reversed, would he act any differently? Admittedly, disturbingly so, there were times where Steve wasn't so sure. The only thing that prevented him from gunning down WoFat in that hotel room in Osaka or gutting him in the forest when their plane went down was an overwhelming sense of right versus wrong. And he could totally live with that.

But things are suddenly moving too fast. He's finally back on American soil and all Steve wants to do is get WoFat into custody and incarcerated, get back with his team and question WoFat once again so that maybe he'd ultimately get the answers to the questions that have been haunting him these past two years.

But Adam is there.

And out of nowhere, Steve finds himself bargaining. It isn't till the welcome sight and feeling of his team moving in around him that he sees a glimmer of a fighting chance against the small Yakuza 'army' that Adam has brought with him.

But then things abruptly shift again and Steve suddenly feels as if he's been gone too long.

There's a hurt and ache to her voice that causes his gut to involuntarily clench and Steve vows that he never, ever wants to hear something like that again. Not from her. The way Kono pleads for Adam to put the gun down and the pained look that crosses Adam's face knocks the wind out of Steve.

Adam loves her?

What. The. Hell.

It's clear as day to Steve that Adam doesn't want to hurt Kono and by the tone of her voice, he can tell that she doesn't want to hurt Adam either. But the back and forth between the two has his head spinning and his heart unexpectedly pounding. He can't take his eyes off of the exchange between the two.

When all is said and done and Kono shoots Lansing to save Adam, Steve finds a new set of questions he wants – needs – answers to. But if anything, first things, first – Danny takes WoFat off of his hands and all Steve wants is standing just a few feet away.

"Come here," he says opening his arms wide, inviting Kono in. He won't, can't acknowledge why this is the first thing he needs when he finally reconnects with his team in person.

Kono steps into his embrace naturally. As if it's the most common thing in the world and he folds her in, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

"You don't write, you don't call," she jokes, her voice light and teasing. Steve doesn't dwell on how easy it is for her to switch gears, he just laughs. His relief is so evident. "We missed you," she adds.

"It's good to be home," he says, reluctant to let go. He feels that never were truer words said.

# # #

Five-0 HQ  
Honolulu

Kono doesn't bother to hide her surprise as Steve steps into her office and closes the door behind him. He's not exactly what she would call nervous, but clearly he's on edge.

But then again, he did just get back – and after handing off WoFat to Halawa Correctional, Kono's just a tiny bit confused that the first thing Steve wants to do as he gets back into HQ is stand there in her office looking for all the world like he's being eaten alive from the inside. "Hey," he greets her awkwardly. "So, was it really Momi that was at your house that night I called? Or -"

"What?" Kono asks back, cutting him off. _Seriously?_ "No," she says shaking her head. She kind of pops up and out of her office chair like popcorn. "I mean, yeah. Momi," she finally answers. There's suddenly tension filling her tiny office.

Steve narrows his gaze slightly at her. "Not Adam," he clarifies, arching a brow and crossing his arms across his chest.

She can't help but arch a brow in return and mimics his stance. "No. Adam was after you left," Kono clarifies back, speaking slowly. She kind of has an idea of where this is going and it confuses her even more.

"After?" Steve asks, his eyes boring into her.

Kono huffs slightly and rolls her eyes. She kind of thinks Steve is being thick on purpose, but whatever. "You were gone a long time – Boss," she says as if that explains everything.

"Not that long," he justifies, openly appearing hurt.

"Almost a month."

"Almost three weeks," he corrects her. Then, "what and in that time you fell in love with Adam Noshimuri?" Steve sounds as if he's accusing her of something.

"It's not – I didn't," Kono abruptly stops and collapses back into her chair. "It could be love, but I don't see why it would be an issue for you or anyone else but me." She watches as Steve sighs and she can tell he's frustrated.

"'Could be'? 'Why it's an issue'?" he asks, running his hands through his hair.

"We just – look, he was just a distraction that turned – maybe into something more," Kono finally explains, completely aware of how indecisive she sounds about the whole Adam thing.

Steve's brows knit together. "A distraction from what?'

Kono sighs and drops her head into her hands. "Not 'what', Steve," she mumbles, hoping that he doesn't quite hear her.

But of course he does. "What?" he asks.

"_Who_," Kono answers honestly, finally lifting her head to openly look back at him.

# # #

Five-0 HQ  
Honolulu

It's a day or so later as they've gathered around the SMART table that Kono finally says something about her and Adam's relationship.

"I'm sorry guys," she says, looking at each of them, lingering a touch longer on Chin. "I meant to tell you guys." No one doubts how hard this is for her, they see the guilt that she's been feeling so clearly on her features. But they're her ohana after all and if anything, they completely support her.

Danny, who's standing on her right, playfully bumps her shoulder with his and tilts his head. His love-life hasn't exactly been a stellar example, but he's working on it because a certain doctor at the Bishop Museum is making it so easy to. So, he smiles at the young woman next to him reassuringly and knows that for her, it's enough.

Kono's phone beeps with a timely message and she pulls it from her pocket to check it. Her expression turns into one of trepidation and she glances up at Steve.

"Adam's been released?" she asks, unsure and unbelieving.

Steve shrugs and shoves his hands into his pants pockets. "With his connections, I'm surprised he didn't get out sooner. Lansing would have had him out that night," he adds, smirking and giving Kono a telling look.

Kono smirks back, a half-dimpled smile escaping before her phone beeps again. Another message and it doesn't escape notice that it's probably from Adam. She exhales loudly and slowly ambles back to her office as she reads her text. Danny gives Steve a concerned look and glances at Chin in understanding before retreating back to his own office.

Steve watches as Kono sits back down at her desk to continue her paperwork. He's admittedly a little surprised that Kono's not leaving at that moment when he suddenly becomes aware that Chin is watching him.

"I couldn't hold him on anything Chin, not really. Not with his lawyers," Steve explains because it seems like it's what Chin is waiting for.

Chin sighs heavily in resignation and turns to study his younger cousin a minute before glancing back at Steve. "Oh, I could think of a thing or two," Chin says, arching a brow, his mouth setting into a thin line. He claps Steve on the shoulder and turns to go back into his own office.

Steve kind of understands Chin's unspoken accusations: Adam hurt Kono _and_ he broke her heart.

But then again. If Steve arrested Adam for those things, he kind of thinks he'd be guilty of the same things too.

End.

# # #

Mahalo for reading. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
